


scooby doo me and screw me

by Anonymous



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ~jen and judy dress up like daphne and velma for halloween~
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	scooby doo me and screw me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lagunasnudebeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasnudebeach/gifts).



> hi we're brennan and dale and this is jackass

It was Halloween and Jen and Judy had just dropped Henry off at Lorna’s after taking him trick or treating. After much persuasion from the boy, the family had dressed up like the mystery gang—Jen as Daphne, Judy as Velma, Charlie as Shaggy and Henry as Fred. They had also borrowed Adele to be Scooby. (It had also taken a promise of letting Charlie go to a party afterwards to get him to come with them).

But the point was—now they were alone in the house. For the whole night.

“ _ God _ I’ve missed you,” Judy jumped on Jen as soon as they got through the front door. “My lady garden has been waiting for you all day.”

“Ew, Judy.” But Jen shoved Judy against the front door, kissing her aggressively. “So not sexy.”

“My hoo ha?”

“ _ Judy _ .”

“My minge?”

Jen groaned against the other woman’s neck. “I will leave if you don’t stop.”

“Oh so you’re gonna finger but not linger?” Judy said with a smirk, pulling Jen’s face back up to hers. “Bang but not hang?”

“Shut. Up,” Jen smashed her mouth against Judy’s, shoving her tongue into Judy’s mouth and effectively silencing her for the moment. They stumbled up the stairs, crashing against the walls down the hall to their bedroom. Jen slammed Judy back against their bedroom door and resumed her path down the other woman’s neck. She yanked the orange turtleneck out of the skirt, separating from Judy only to pull it off her body and then immediately reattached her mouth to Judy’s skin. She kissed her way down Judy’s neck, occasionally pausing to bite her skin and then soothing it with her tongue. She pulled down the cups of Judy’s bra harshly, exposing the rosy buds and immediately wrapping her mouth around one. 

Judy let out a loud moan, fisting Jen’s hair in her hand to keep her where she wanted her. After basking in the sensation for a moment she pushed Jen lightly so they were moving back towards the bed. When Jen’s knees buckled against the mattress she shifted so she was laying back and dragged Judy on top of her. Jen tried to flip them over but Judy stayed firm, planting her knees on either side of Jen’s hips, quickly grabbing Jen’s wrists and pinning them above her head.

“Tonight, Velma’s in charge,” Judy breathed into Jen’s ear, making her shiver. She started to make her way down Jen’s body but stayed kissing and touching her everywhere except where Jen wanted. She pushed up the hem of Jen’s dress, and found herself face to face with Jen’s fat, juicy, gorilla grip coochie. “You’ve been like this all night?”

“Just for you, baby,” Jen breathed out. 

“Time for Velma to explore your cave,” Judy said. Without waiting for Jen to register the comment she dove into Jen’s foof. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Judy,” Jen groaned. 

Judy was licking with enthusiasm and could feel how wet she was getting herself at Jen’s reaction to her. Her lips wrapped around Jen’s twinkle and she scraped her teeth along it lightly, causing Jen’s hips to buck up harshly into her. She flicked her tongue up and down quickly and felt Jen’s entire body start trembling--it wouldn’t be long now. After a few more seconds she could feel Jen’s mossy cleft tightening as she came with a flood of melting honey.

She made her way back up Jen’s body and Jen pulled her in for a messy kiss, tasting herself on Judy’s tongue. 

“Jesus, Jude, where did that even come from? You might have to stay up there, I don’t think I can move right now.”

“It’s okay, this won’t take long,” Judy said. She lifted up her skirt and pulled her panties down. She spread her legs wide and shifted downwards, positioning Jen’s fingers right in her vienna sausage. She thrusted up and down wildly, using Jen’s fingers for all they were worth. It only took a few minutes of thrusting before she was coming with a high pitched “jinkies!” and then slumping forward, resting all of her body weight on top of Jen.

It was silent for a few moments, the two of them just breathing harshly, before Jen spoke up. “Did you just fucking say ‘jinkies’?”

**Author's Note:**

> for the laguna bitches. each and every single one of you. xxx


End file.
